


Angel in Angel Grove

by Jemlela



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Passions, Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemlela/pseuds/Jemlela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover between Power Rangers and Passions. What happens when the Angel Of Goodness moves to Angel Grove and attracts both good and not so good attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel in Angel Grove

Passions

We never got to know what type of power Charity has. In this story Charity has her powers; my idea of her powers. Grace was killed in an accident after Charity came to live with them so Sam is a single father of 3 teenage girls.

Luis got transferred to Angel Grove Police Department bringing with him his new wife Sheridan, Miguel, Theresa, Ethan and Charity.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Power Rangers

Rita is married to Zedd.

The Power Transfer happened but Jason is back in Angel Grove and a seventh Ranger (Silver).

The Ranger teens, Miguel and Charity are 16 and juniors. Theresa is 17 and graduated early.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday Morning

Luis and the others just arrived in Angel Grove to the house they will be living in.

"Luis, do we really have to go to school tomorrow?" Miguel asked.

"If I have to go to work; then the two of you have to go to school." Luis answered.

"We are going to go for a walk and get to know the area." Charity spoke up.

Luis thought about keeping them in the house today since they just got there that morning. But the house is unpacked already mostly due to Charity's powers and warded for her protection.

"Alright, but don't get lost and be extremely careful out there as this is a strange town." He finally answered.

"It isn't possible for me to get lost; now anyway that is." Charity joked.

Miguel and Charity went for a walk and found themselves in Angel Grove Park.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the moon

Zedd and Rita are looking to Earth to see what type of trouble they can cause for the Rangers and finally bring them down a notch or two. They hope for destroying them altogether, but at this point they know that they have to bring them down a few notches first. Zedd noticed a strange blonde sitting on a bench.

"Goldar, Scorpina, GO! I want that girl. I don't care how you get her, just get her NOW!" Zedd ordered.

"Who is she Zeddy?" Rita asked.

"Our key to finally destroying the Rangers, once and for all."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy and Jason sparring got interrupted by the sound of their communicators going off. Tommy singled to the rest of the team that they have work to do.

"We read you Zordon."

"There is a girl in the park with long blonde hair, bring her and the boy she is with here."

"You want us to bring 2 civilians to the Command Center?" Tommy asked confused at that was the first time Zordon had ever suggested something like that before.

"In this case, she would be safest here. I don't know what she is doing is Angel Grove, but she needs protection. If Zedd discovers that she is here, he will go after her. This girl in Zedd's hands could mean the end of the world as we know it."

"Wow, this sounds serious. We're on it." Jason answered.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I like it in the park, it is so beautiful here and so peaceful." Charity said as she put her head on Miguel's shoulder.

All of sudden Charity looked up and stood as she knew trouble was coming. 2 Gold Creatures and a dozen gray creatures appeared in the park and were coming towards her.

"Charity, Do It!" Miguel called as he got to a place where he could watch and remain safe.

Charity raised her arms high above her head as she spun quickly changing her clothes to a white gold exercise top and a matching pair of shorts. She had gold bracelets on her wrists and a gold band going around her stomach.

Charity didn't say anything but caused her gold bands to glow. She just sent lightning bolts out of her fingertips hitting the putties in the Z on their chest. They vanished quickly, leaving Goldar and Scorpina in the park. Charity raised her arms and started levitating into the air. As she went up she brought Goldar and Scorpina up with her.

"PUT US DOWN!" They screamed over and over again.

Charity ignored them and when she reached 10 feet of the ground; she decided to listen them.

"You want me to let you go. Okay."

"NO! DON'T PUT US DOWN!"

Charity brought her arms down fast, Goldar and Scorpina went crashing to the ground.

"Get out of her. Go back to wherever you came from and tell whoevever it is that you work for don't mess with me." Charity commanded still from the air.

They vanished. Charity came down from the air and landed on the ground. Miguel rushed over to her as did the Rangers who arrived around the time Charity changed clothes. They couldn't believe what it was that they saw.

"Hi, I am Charity Standish-Bennett and this is my boyfriend Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald." She introduced.

"We are the Power Rangers." Tommy answered.

"I know who you are Thomas James Oliver."

The Rangers stood shocked wondering how this girl they have never seen before knows who they are.

"We are suppose to take you to our chambers." Tommy answered ignoring that she called him out.

"Take Miguel with you, I will find my own way there."

"No one can enter without a Power Coin." Tommy argued.

"Believe me, I will find a way."

Not seeing any point in arguing. The Rangers left with Miguel.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is the girl?" Zordon asked as soon as they arrived.

"She said she can get here all on her own." Kimberly spoke up.

Zordon smiled and waited for the girl appear. The doors opened instantly the moment Charity arrived outside them.

"Hello Zordon." Charity said as she entered.

"It is my pleasure to finally meet you Angel. When I sent my Rangers to look after you, I was unaware that you had yours powers." Zordon greeted.

"Who were those gold creatures and the clay ones too? Who is it that is after me?" Charity asked.

"His name is Lord Zedd and his wife Rita."

"How did you know who we were?" Tommy asked.

"Rangers this is Charity Standish or better known as the Angel of Goodness. She is a fighter of all that is good in this world. Her powers top the charts. There isn't anything she can't do where goodness is concerned." Zordon explained.

"That is one cool looking outfit." Kimberly spoke up.

"This is my battle outfit. The less clothing I wear in battle the less chance it can get caught on something. The gold bands appeared when I came into my powers and are a source of my powers."

"Can you take them off or can they be taken from you?" Billy asked.

"No they are permanently attached to my skin."

"So what type of powers do you have?" Jason asked her completely interested.

"For that you will just have to wait and see won't you." Charity teased.


End file.
